project partners
by Lady-Uchiha16
Summary: naruto and sasuke are partners for a project will it stay this way or become more
1. meet your partner

**disclaimer: i own not.**

**summary: naruto and sasuke are partners for a school project, but will it stay that way or become something else.**

**warnings: not sure. yaoi? yes. lime? yes. lemon? maybe later. foul words? most definately. capital letters? none at all(a/n sorry...not much...).**

**pairings: narusasu-inoshika-prob.kakairu-prob.hinakiba-prob.nejisaku(a/n i know. dont hurt me...like u could...shut up!)**

**project partners**

**chapter 1: meet your partner**

"class, listen while i assign partners for a project(a/n not even 10 words an already said da title...shut up!)", said the teacher smirking at the grumbles of protests coming from his students. torture was the only way he could get them back for the numerous pranks they pulled on him. really, how immature could they all be? "yamanaka ino and nara shikamaru", the teacher began smiling joyfully at the mumbles of disappointment he heard. "haruno sakura and inuzuka kiba". the rest of the female population in the class cheered under their breath, confident they would be the one to be paired with the school's most popular and best-looking guy. "hyuga neji and rock lee". as the teacher continued to call out the pairs, a boy with pale skin, black hair and eyes to match stared out of the window lazily. his face was void of emotion but still held a certain graceful beauty that was noticed by all of the girls - and a few boys - who attended konoha high. this boy was never interested with the lessons so decided to only pay attention to tests and quizzes... "uchiha sasuke..." the teacher had the raven's gaze. "and uzumaki naruto". a tanned, blond-haired boy with eyes an impossible shade of blue groaned across the room from sasuke, hair being pulled in frustration. "iruka-senseeeiii!" naruto yelled drawing out the suffix like a child would. "why'dya pair me with the ice prince?" "naruto, sit down! i choose the pairs and you could use sasuke's help", said iruka, making naruto realize he had stood up. naruto slowly sat, mumbling all of his other protests. sasuke watched as the blond "dobe", in sasuke's words, pouted until the last of the partners were assigned. the females all sighed angrily that they didn't get a chance to spend time with sasuke and glared at their teacher. "now then", iruka continued. "aburame shino and akimichi choji. and the last, hyuga hinata and segurashi tenten(a/n dat does not go with tenten...does too!)".

the project was each person to find at least one similarity between themselves and their partner then write a paper - no less than 400 words - on this thing or things similar describing how it makes you and your partner feel. The bell rang signaling it was time to go. "due in one week. don't forget. sasuke! stay after class please", iruka just as sasukeand everyone else was leaving out. he turned around and walked to the teacher's desk. "yes sensei", said sasuke in his normally calm, emotionless voice. "don't underestimate naruto. he may seem dense and clueless. he may even be at times but you have more in common with him than you believe. so, don't kill each other", iruka stated just as calm. sasuke nodded hesitantly then left the classroom. iruka simply smiled in his direction

sasuke wandered the halls of school looking for naruto. finally spotting the blond, he sauntered(a/n always liked that word)over. naruto was currently talking to one of his close friends, inuzuka kiba. "naruto", sasuke called trying to get this over with as soon as possible. naruto turned to face him and sasuke continued. "come to my house afterschool...dobe". sasuke turned to walk away but stood still when naruto retaliated. "yeah right bastard! like you tell me what to do! and don't call me a 'dobe' sasuke-teme". sasuke let out an amused 'hnn'. "whatever dobe", he said as he walked away leaving an angry naruto and a confused kiba behind.

at lunch, naruto sat at his normal table at the back of the cafeteria with the regular people. inuzuka kiba, nara shikamaru, rock lee, and akimichi choji. they were all eating their lunches, except for naruto who was babbling about sasuke. "can you believe that bastard", he said to no one in particular. "he really expects me to go to his house. ha! he might try to kill me. or worse, he'll torture then kill me. he does seem like the 'sadistic bastard' type. or he's got some prank to pull on me. like when i walk in, his giant pet bats will attack or something. that's it! i'm not going!" "you mean you were actually considering it", asked kiba. "well...it is an easy project. i thought we'd finish it in like a day. so, yeah". "good luck with that and your partner problems". "hey! what about you? sakura's your partner". "actually we've already talked. we both love dogs so all we have to do is write the paper". "and what about you guys", naruto motioned to the three other people at the table. "neji and i are in the same martial arts class so we only have to write also", exclaimed lee. "me and ino decided on the sky. writing is so troublesome(a/n shika seems so booring when he says this...)", said shikamaru. "shino decided we should write we're both alive", said choji still eating his bag of potato chips. "so you all can stand your partners. how lucky am i?" naruto mumbled while quickly eating his lunch.

sasuke, meanwhile, sat at his regular table with the regular people. yamanaka ino, aburame shino, haruno sakura, hyuga hinata, segurashi tenten(a/n wtf?), and hyuga neji. "can you believe we got paired with those outcast losers", sakura said playing with her food. ino sighed in agreement while everyone else either spaced out or listened half-heartedly. "the only lucky ones are hinata and tenten. they got paired with each other", said ino. "but sasuke-kun has it worse. naruto is his partner. you poor thing", said sakura hugging sasuke's arm. he pulled away then glanced at the table naruto sat at. 'yeah. unlucky me', sasuke thought sarcastically.

-

lady: thats it...second chap might take a while...other fanfics up soon...reviews tell me how to make it better so plz review


	2. let's begin

**disclaimer: no own no sue**

**project partners**

**chapter 2: let's begin**

afterschool, sasuke waited by the front entrance for his partner. naruto ran out in an effort to avoid sasuke but the moment he stepped out of the school, he heard someone say, "naruto", in a bone-chillingly low voice. naruto turned around to face emotionless onyx eyes.

"where do you think you're going?", sasuke asked taking a step toward the blond. naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"well, umm...you see, i have this...thing i have to do so i can't-" he began but stopped when sasuke began to walk away.

"whatever. it's your grade", said sasuke walking off toward his black viper.

"can't we just wait until tomorrow", asked the blond following the raven-haired boy.

"it would be better if we finished at least half today so we won't have to spend more than two days together".

"you should be happy you're lucky enough to spend any time with me".

"whatever". sasuke got into his viper while naruto stared at him through the passenger window.

"are you coming or not", asked sasuke. naruto stood there as if he was thinking it over. sasuke started the car and naruto jumped in. "okay. i'm coming, but i'm only staying for a few hours", he said folding his arms then turning to lookout of the window. sasuke smiled in his head. 'maybe this will workout better than i thought', he thought as the car pulled out of the parking lot toward his home.

the ride there was silent. naruto was grateful when they reached sasuke's house. when the two boys entered, they were greeted by sasuke's brother itachi sitting on one of the leather couches.

"hello little brother", itachi said while still filling out is paperwork. oh, how he hated paperwork.

"aniki", said sasuke flatly, leading naruto up the stairs.

"sasuke", itachi called just noticing the blond trailing after the dark-haired boy.

"yes", sasuke asked stopping mid-step.

"mind coming back?"

sasuke mumbled something incoherent under his breath then pulled naruto back toward itachi. "who is your cute friend", itachi asked. 'cute?' naruto thought while showing a confused face which only made him look more adorable(if possible).

"this is uzumaki naruto. naruto, this is itachi".

"nice to meet you", said naruto with a small wave. itachi 'hn'ed as he gave naruto another once-over before he turned back to his work. sasuke pulled naruto to his room and locked the door behind them. they sat facing each other on the bed. they sat, and stared. naruto cleared his throat.

"i didn't know you had a brother", he said.

"hn, do you", asked sasuke.

"no. i lived alone since i was little. well...at first i lived with foster families but that didn't work out so i just lived by myself.

"don't you have parents?"

"they died when i was really little. i don't remember them. what about you, sasuke? where are your parents?" sasuke lowered his eyes to the bedspread.

"...they died when i was young too. now i live with itachi".

"at least you have company".

"is that what you think of him", said sasuke jokingly.

"oh c'mon. you'd rather have no family over a brother? a semi-creepy one but one nonetheless". sasuke nodded.

"i don't see how we're alike. actually, we're completely opposite", said the blond as he laid back onto sasuke's bed.

"except for neither of us having parents", said the raven as he got off of the bed and stretched his legs.

"well since we have out topic, you can leave", he said matter-of-factly.

"wha? i thought you wanted to get this over with", asked naruto as he sat up then stood.

"can't get rid of me that quick dobe. now get out of my room". sasuke pushed naruto out of his room then closed the door. sasuke smiled as he thought of what he could say to make the blond blush. oh this was going to be fun.

-

lady: sorry about the shortness im worried im going to turn in my essay on time


	3. free period

**disclaimer: no own no sue**

**project partners**

**chapter 3: free period**

everyone was sitting next to their partner in iruka's class that next day. he had given them a free period to get started on their projects, if they hadn't already. a few minutes after he announced this, he left the room without notice.

"i wonder where iruka-sensei left so fast for?" naruto muttered to himself.

"to mind his own business. now come on and let's start", sasuke replied.

"hello? the teacher is out of the room. we don't have to do anything. i'm about to hang with kiba till sensei gets-"

"you're not going anywhere, dobe."

naruto glared at his partner and replied, "and just why not?"

"because we have a assignment and i want to finish it."

"who said you can boss me around?"

"i did. now stay."

"i'm not a dog. hey kiba! i gotta talk to you."

kiba looked up at naruto, shook his head then looked back down the paper sakura was writing on. naruto's mouth dropped open as he was rejected.

"there, he doesn't want to talk to you. now pay attention", sasuke stated shoving a blank piece of paper in the blond's face.

naruto turned back to the paper sasuke put in his face then sunk down in his seat. _'i can't believe i have to sit in a teacher-less classroom and do actual work. being the teme's partner is a real drag. oh great! now i sound like shika.'_ naruto began to bang his head on the desk while sasuke stared at him. _'oh great. i'm in lo-i mean...i like an crazy person. that's right. like.'_ sasuke pulled the paper from underneath the blond's head and wrote what their essay's topic was.

naruto had felt eyes staring at him so he continued to torture his poor brain cells by shaking them to the point that some died. when the eyes left his body, naruto looked over at his partner. sasuke was writing. that means he wasn't paying attention to him. he couldn't have _everyone_ ignore him forever. he needed _some_ attention. if kiba didn't give him any and sasuke didn't, who would?

"hey sasuke? what'cha doin'?" naruto asked peeking over the raven's shoulder. sasuke slid the paper over to where the blond could see it. naruto read what was on the paper with a frown. _'if sasuke was going to write the paper on his own why do i have to sit here? does he want me to be around or something?'_

sasuke watched as naruto read the few words written on the paper and wondered why he was staring at the last sentence written. "naruto? you okay?" the raven asked softly. naruto rolled his eyes. "of course i am! just a little paranoid", the blond replied handing back the paper. sasuke wrote a little more then looked at his partner. naruto was still laying on the desk. sasuke took a minute to think about his choice before standing up.

"hey, dobe?"

"don't call me that. what?"

"let's leave. this place is kind of...boring." naruto sat up and looked at the raven.

"are you serious?"

"about what?"

"about ditching class?"

"yes."

"but you're supposed to be a good-boy and do whatever teachers tell you to do."

"keywords: supposed to. i do whatever i feel like whenever i feel like it. so let's go".

**rrriiinnnggg!!!**

the class filed out just as iruka walked in.

"okay. no homework tonight, i guess", he called after them.

sasuke and naruto walked out together and stopped outside of the classroom.

"so what are we-"

"you can come by my house afterschool to write more, if you want." sasuke said walking away. naruto watched his retreating back then went on to his next period.

-

lady: lame chap but its just to make 1 til i get ideas til then ill update everythng else adios


	4. are you

**disclaimer: no own no sue**

**project partners**

**chapter 4: are you?**

after school, sasuke left without asking naruto if he was coming or not. when he arrived home, itachi was ince again sitting on the couch filling out paperwork. he took notice of sasuke and was close to saying his normal greeting until he noticed something was missing.

"sasuke", the older uchiha called.

"yes?"

"where is your friend? don't tell me you've broken up with him already?" sasuke blushed but turned away before itachi could see.

"he's not my boyfriend..."

sasuke walked off but before he was out of range of his brother he said,

"...yet."

-

naruto had iruka drive to sasuke's house since it was out of walking distance and naruto didn't have a car of his own yet. he had just exited the car and watched it pull off when the door opened and sasuke's older brother's head popped out.

"uhh, hey", naruto said raising his hand in acknowledgement.

"oh. hello naruto-kun. i thought you and ototou had broken up. well it's nice seeing you. come in", itachi said leading naruto into the house.

"nice seeing you too but i wasn't dating your brother. we're just partners for a project."

"oh. well he's in his room. do you remember where it is?"

"i'm sure i'll find it. thanks itachi."

"anytime naruto-kun."

naruto walked up the stairs and directly to sasuke's room. he hadn't forgotten where it was and opened the door without knocking. he instantly regretted this because once the door was open, his eyes were flooded with the sight of a fully nude and dripping wet sasuke standing in front of him drying his hair with a towel. naruto's eyes roamed over the raven's upper body and were going further down the body until a towel was thrown over the blond's face.

"idiot! what the hell?!" sasuke yelled. he glided into the connected bathroom and locked the door. "didn't ever learn to knock before entering", the raven yelled from behind the locked door.

naruto removed the towel from his face to reveal a full-blown blush. sasuke had the sexiest body he had ever seen. of course he swore to himself never to admit this out loud, but a boy can think anything his heart desires.

"haven't you ever heard of locking a door?" naruto yelled back. "anyone could've walked in."

"anyone couldn't have walked in unless they were already inside. and anyone who had common sense would've knocked first."

"well it's not like i wanted to see you naked...who walks around their room naked with the door unlocked and people in the house."

"i wasn't walking around, i was standing and drying my hair when you came in. what are you doing here anyway?"

"didn't you invite me?"

"..."

"..." sasuke unlocked the bathroom door and stuck his hand out.

"hand me my clothes", he said pointing to the bed. naruto handed him the clothes then waited the minute it took sasuke to put them on.

when sasuke exited the bathroom, naruto was spread out on the bed playing with a pencil.

"idiot", sasuke said sitting on the bed next to him.

"don't call me that bastard", naruto replied sitting up so he could face the raven.

"so...how...how much did you see", sasuke asked trying to cover the slight red of his cheeks.

"not much."

"hn."

"can i ask you a question?"

"you just did."

"can i ask you two questions then?"

"what?"

"are you gay?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...are you?"

"are you?"

"i asked you first! so, are you?"

"am i what?"

"gay!"

"what about gay?"

"are you gay?"

"oh...why do you ask?"

"because itachi said he thought we had broken up and for us to break up we'd have to be dating and for us to be dating you'd have to be gay. so are you?"

"for us to be dating you'd have to be gay too."

"so? i'm asking you."

"and i'm asking you."

"but i asked first."

"so?"

"so you should answer first."

"but if you asked first shouldn't you answer first?"

"no. if i ask first then you answer first. if you ask first then i answer first. since i asked first you answer first."

"oh."

"..."

"..."

"well bastard!"

"well what?" at this naruto anime-sweatdropped.

"sasuke! can you just answer my question?"

"yes."

"...well?"

"well what?"

"answer it."

"i did."

"what? when you said yes?"

"yes."

"oh."

"oh what?"

"that's another thing in common."

"what?"

"that's another thing we have in common."

"you're gay?"

"what of it?"

"..."

"sasuke?"

"..."

"sasuke!"

"..."

"you're embarrassed that i saw you naked now aren't you?"

"..."

"you have to talk to me sooner or later."

"..."

"would you feel better if you saw the parts of me that i saw of you?"

this is when sasuke passed out from what naruto had said.

-

lady: i am so tired right now i have no idea what i just typed


End file.
